making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra (S14 TCC)
Biography Season 12 (12.3) * 24 years old from Texas. Graduated with fashion design degree with University of Incarnate Word, and was Miss Texas International. Known since she was 7 years old that she’s wanted to be a DCC. Sacrifices a lot – wakes up at 6:00 AM, teaches all day, and after school, goes to the dance studio, goes to the gym, and drills, drills, drills, and repeats it all the next day. This will be her third year auditioning. She made it to finals her first year, getting her feet wet. Last year, she thinks she put too much pressure on herself to make it to finals, and got inside her head too much and missed a few steps. She’s trying to work on herself mentally and physically. To try out every year and fall short and have to come back; you think about the hard work you put into it, up and you know it may all go away, because it may not be your year. She thinks she's going to come back stronger and better, and they’re going to see that. Hopefully third time’s the charm. Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 10 Season 12 (12.2) * Today’s definitely going to be harder because you have to perform DCC style now, and not just your own. * I think that every time you learn something new, you’re going to be a little overwhelmed, because it’s something you haven’t prepared. So, I’m definitely ready to show them what I’ve got. * I’m not going to lie; I did mess up. But I kept going, I kept a smile on my face. So, we’ll just wait and see for the results. * How I would love to be a fly on the wall in that deliberation room. * I don’t know what the judges are thinking. I feel confident, but then again, I won’t be 100% confident until they call my number up. (12.3) * Biography * Kitty said that there’s maybe a few things here and there that maybe didn’t go together. And I’m going to take that advice, and that critique, and definitely fix something for Saturday. * My solo performance went really well. The judges were entertained. I am going to be chosen for training camp this year. * name left to call This is a dream. I’m sorry. All of my hard work. All of the hours I’ve put in. The sacrifices that I’ve made away from my family. They’re all worth it. * invited to training camp Right now, this is kind of a tough time. Pick yourself up, and dust yourself off, right? Commentary Season 12 (12.2) * She’s pretty. I liked her yesterday. – K/ I thought she was trying real hard. It made me uncomfortable to watch. She made weird facial expressions/ I said sloppy. – MR/ Yeah. (12.3) * Pre-finals Your routine looks like you said, ‘I’m going to take some from pom, and some from cheerleading, and I’m going to take some from my friend that I saw at tryouts,’ and you smashed it together. They’re not working. – Kitty Carter * her solo “She’s like a mini J-Lo.” – Ramos * Alexandra is starting to kind of lose some steam. She delivers a good dance on the small dance floor. But this field is kind of overpowering her. – K * deliberation She was kinda tight on kicks. – K/ Quit tired/ Got really tired. And that brought me to a maybe. – K/ I love her. She was fun, pretty. She needs a little bit of hair help. But she’s got a lot of potential. – Meredith Office Visits Season X (x.x) * x End of Journey Season 12 (12.3) * Not selected for training camp at finals Other Season 12 (12.2) * Shown when Judy mentions some of the semifinalists are struggling learning the choreography * Shown being invited to Finals (12.3) * Her solo performance is shown Misc. Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Finalists Category:Returnee